my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Neoolympus
Introduction Neoolympus orTanshi Baba is the daughter of Kirime Baba and Kiyokage Baba. She is currently studying to be a hero in North Star Academy, but in truth she is actually training to be a agent of The Baba Family. Under her current cover she is the daughter of Kirime Baba and Kiyokage Baba, two reformed members of the illustrious crime family. She is trying to redeem her family name by becoming a hero. Personality neoolympus is a women who values family first and then money over everything else. She cares little for what other people think of her. She does not seek the attention of others, nor does she seek to be seen in a good light. All of her social needs she gains from the Baba Family. Her value as a person is connected to how much money she can make the family and how her siblings think of her. As a result of this she is not desperate for friends, or does she have a desire to go to social events with other class mates. However since she is undercover to become a Hero there are certain way she has to act. Neoolympus can always be seen smiling. She always keeps up a cheerful personality in public and never uses foul language. She is always on time, and she takes time out of her day to talk to all of her fellow students. She is a good listener and will take time out of her day to listen to peoples problems. She also has a knack for giving good advice and she almost never puts anyone down. The only time she insults people is when they are being verbally abusive to someone else. For this reason she often comes off as a Moma Bear and as a result that is her nickname in class. The only time in school when her true personality comes out is in two situations. The first is when someone steals from her, which is not often, and when she is practicing kendo. Tanshi takes her swordsmenship very seriously and as a result she holds nothing back. Her opponents say it is like facing down a angry bear and at times some of them swear she gives off a killing aura. Synopsis Tanshi is currently going under deep cover in hopes of becoming a hero and using her postion to help The Baba Family. In school she acts like a complete angel in order to achieve her goal of becoming a hero, but in real life she is a money loving bitch. Powers and Abilities Tanshi is a skilled swordswomen and a expert at basic hand to hand combat. Her skills have been honed tough practice with wooden swords and combat training in the Baba Family main household. Her training in the main house builds the foundation of the class she takes as a hero inside of North Star Academy. She is exceptionally good at control over her quirk. She can even go so far to use her Electrokensis to keep electrons from flowing into her. Doing so requires a lot of concentration from her, but it allows her to act normal in a large crowd of people. Natural Abilities Enhanced Speed Enhanced Endurance Monstrous Reflexes - Due to the nature of her quirk Tanshi's body can send and receive electrical impulses from her muscle faster than a normal human. This increases her ablity to think and act ging her a reaction time far faster than even trained soldiers. Quirk Moves Equipment History Neoolympus orTanshi Baba is the daughter of Kirime Baba and Kiyokage Baba. The two of them were former members of the Baba Family that left after they fell in love. They still hold the family name, but they do not associate with the rest of the family, nor do they partake in any of their illegal organizations. The two individuals were chosen to merry each other with the idea of them creating the perfect soldier for the Baba Family. After seven tries they finally succeed in the combination of quirks the family desired, but the two participants had a change of heart. They left the family and took up a quite life with the other six of their children that were imperfect. Their one perfect daughter, Tanshi Baba stayed with Ashur Baba and was raised to be the ultimate soldier. In her early years she was trained by Ashur himself. He taught her how to lie, how to read people, and how to control her emotions and her actions. After he deemed her worthy enough to not be directly watched by him he allowed her to train under other members of the Security department. There she learned Judo, how to control her quirk, and most importantly of all Swordsmenship. Her skill with the blade. Major Battles and Events Trivia =Characters= Category:Females Category:Baba Family Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Quirk Users Category:Mutant Quirk Users Category:Swordwoman Category:Sword Users Category:Students Category:Heroes in Training Category:Villains Category:Villains in Training Category:Spy Category:North Star Academy Category:North Star Academy Student